Hogwarts isn't all fun!
by imfromvenus
Summary: Lily finally gets to go to Hogwarts but it's not exactly as she expected. With her new friend: Scorpius Malfoy, she sets out to become a student that Hogwarts will always remember!
1. Leaving

Lily opened her eyes and smiled. She was so excited she couldn't contain the nervous laugh that escaped her lips. Today she would start Hogwarts! She heard a disturbance in the room next door; her brother James had obviously woken up early just to annoy Albus by waking him up at 6 o'clock in the morning.

- James, layoff…what time is it? - she heard her brother murmur from the bedroom he shared with James, the eldest of the three.

- 6 o'clock- laughed James

- 6 o'clock! Go back to sleep, man…you're so annoying…

- Says who?- teased his older brother

- Says me!- interrupted their father, Harry Potter, the Chosen One, who had freed the wizarding world of the terror of Voldemort, one of the most powerful dark wizards in all of history.- now go back to sleep, you two!

- Told you- said Albus to his elder brother

- Whatever- replied James

Five hours later, Lily, James, Albus, Ginny and Harry met Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The children were all pulling heavy trunks full of new school books, robes and general supplies.

- First one to the compartment gets to sit next to the window!- shouted Hugo and started running towards the Hogwarts Express. Rose, James and Albus ran after him.

- Daddy- whispered Lily- what if I'm in Slytherin?

- Slytherin's a great house and one of the bravest men I ever knew was a Slytherin and proud of it- replied Harry, bending down so that only his daughter could hear him- and if it's that important to you, your choice counts too.

- Really?

- Yes…the Sorting Hat let me choose- he confided, just as he had told Albus on his first day. Lily looked at him with the same expression as her brother had: wonder.

- I'll miss you, Dad- said Lily- and you too, Mummy.

She hugged them one by one.

- I'll miss you too, Uncle Ron and Aunty 'Mione.

- We're all going to miss you, Lils- Ginny assured her- now, hurry up or you'll miss the train!

- Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Uncle Ron! Bye Aunty 'Mione! – Lily called over her shoulder as she ran towards the train.

- Hurry up, Lils!- shouted James, leaning out of the window of the Hogwarts Express.

- Wait there, I'll come and help you with your trunk- called Albus from behind James.

A minute later, Albus was dragging his little sister's trunk onto the scarlet train.

- Thanks, Al.

- No prob, Lils

James, Rose and Hugo all waved goodbye to their parents, uncles and aunts. A few minutes later, they were joined by Albus and Lily.

- Bye!- they called

- Bye!

- I'm going to miss them- murmured Ginny to her husband

- Me too- he replied, drawing her close- but they'll be back soon.

The train pulled away and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny waved until it turned the corner.

- You guys coming over to our place?- asked Ron

- Sure- agreed Harry

Hermione and Ginny burst out giggling.

- What is wrong with you two?- asked Ron incredulously

- You…you…- gasped Ginny in between giggles

They carried on giggling all the way home, completely annoying their husbands.

When they were all sat around the garden eating scones and jam, the conversation turned to their old Hogwarts days.

- Do you remember in third year, with Neville's boggart?- laughed Harry

- Snape in Augusta's clothes!- agreed Ron

- He was so angry- put in Hermione

- It's funny, isn't it, how it turned out that Hermione was right all along.

- As usual- she said.

- About what?- asked Ginny, who had been in the year below them

- Severus- said Hermione

- You were always telling us to trust him.- said Ron

- And you always called him a slimy git

- Well he was!


	2. The journey

James, Lily, Albus, Hugo and Rose were soon joined in their compartment by Natalie Longbottom.

- And Daddy bought me a Honking Daffodil for my birthday!- finished Natalie

She had inherited her mother's big blue eyes and light blonde hair and Neville's clumsiness interest in Herbology.

- How are Aunty Luna and Uncle Nev?- inquired Rose

- They're fine, Mummy's still editing the latest edition of the Quibbler, she says it'll be a real hit!- she said while reaching for her trunk, knocking over the Potters' shared owl, Holly, in the process. Holly hooted indignantly and Natalie quickly righted the cage.

- Sorry- she told the snowy owl.

Holly hooted again. Lily looked out the window of the compartment that led into the corridor and saw a blonde boy, sitting on his trunk, all alone. Without waiting for the others' opinion, she got up and went out to talk to him, shutting the door behind her. The others, now playing a game of Exploding Snap, were too busy to notice her as she slipped out the door.

- Hello- she said to the pale boy- my name's Lily Potter, nice to meet you

He looked up at her in disbelief.

- Why are you talking to me, then, Lily _Potter_- he said, emphasising her surname with a little bit of something like jealousy.

- What do you mean? If you don't want to talk to me…

- No! That's not what I meant! It's just…nothing- he stammered- I'm Scorpius.

- Pleased to meet you, Scorpius- replied Lily, holding out her hand.

He shook it.

- You too.

- Why are you all alone?- she asked curiously

- I'm Scorpius Malfoy- he replied

- Malfoy? So your dad's…

- Yes, my father's Draco Malfoy. If you're going to go away, please do it now.

- Why would I want to do that?- asked Lily shocked- you seem nice enough to me

Scorpius smiled tentatively at her. She smiled back, pleased to have cheered him up.

- So, is it your first year, too?

- Yes it is

- Which house do you think you'll be in?

The tentative happiness was immediately extinguished from his face.

- Slytherin, probably- he said miserably- like my mum and dad

- Well, there's nothing wrong with that! Slytherin's a great house!

An unbelieving smile touched the corners of his lips.

- Yeah well…if you say so…

- Don't you want to be in Slytherin?

- No, I don't. I don't think like my parents or my grandparent or anybody! That's why I'm better off alone!- he was angry now, at himself mainly, for being so pathetic.

Lily looked as if she could read his thoughts.

- No, I guess you don't- she said thoughtfully- but there's nothing wrong with being different.

There was a commotion inside the compartment as the Snap cards exploded.

- Oi, where's Lily?- shouted Albus over the noise.

- I've got to go- apologised Lily- do you want to come into our compartment?

- No! I mean…I can't…bye.- he picked up his trunk and started dragging it down the corridor

- Bye

Lily slipped back into the compartment and coughed as she inhaled the smoke caused by the explosion.

- Lily! Where were you?

- Toilet- she muttered

- We're nearly there- interrupted Rose- we should get changed soon.

Everyone started rummaging in their trunks to extract their school robes. Lily felt very proud as she stood there, in her black robes with the Hogwart's emblem on her chest. She buckled her new cloak with the silver clasp and fidgeted with her pointed hat. They were nearly there!


	3. The Sorting

The wind ripped through his hair, freezing water splashed over the sides of the little boat and the giant squid waved its tentacles threateningly, but Scorpius was smiling. He was sharing his boat with Lily, who he had met on the train. She was very pretty, he noticed, with her flame red hair and dark brown eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes. And her lips were a perfect double curve, when they were still. So far, all Lily had done was talk and ask questions. But it didn't annoy him, on the contrary, after being alone for so long, he found it very pleasant to have somebody, especially a girl, talk to him. He answered her questions willingly and listened as she told him about her crazy uncle who ran a joke shop.

When they arrived to the shore, Scorpius hopped onto the lakeside agilely and offered Lily a hand to help her out. She giggled and let him assist her to climb out of the boat. They made their way through to the Entrance Hall, without noticing that they were still holding hands. When Lily realised, she blushed and quickly pulled her hand away and put it in her pocket. Professor McGonagall came and gave them her usual speech:

- Every house has its own strengths and its own defects. All are equally powerful and each are great houses. My own house- she said proudly- is Gryffindor and I hope that any new Gryffindors will be up to scratch. Hard work and triumphs will be rewarded; carelessness and misbehaviour will be punished. That is all- finished the professor.

The first-years started whispering among each other.

- Now make a line!- ordered McGonagall

Scorpius was in between Lily, who turned and smiled reassuringly at him and a small, black- haired girl with glasses who stared at him then turned to whisper to her twin sister. Scorpius caught his name and the words 'follower' and 'You- Know- Who'. He turned to the front and tried to ignore the two girls.

The huge doors opened and the first-years marched into the Great Hall in single file. They lined up in front of the rest of the school and looked around themselves. Scorpius stared at the ceiling, which was grey and stormy.

- It's enchanted to look like the sky outside- whispered Lily in his ear- I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._

Professor McGonagall walked in and placed a stool and an old, ragged hat in front of them. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth.

_A hundred years or more ago_

_When I stood smart and tall._

_Four friends united to achieve a dream._

_A dream that everyone knows._

_They sought to build a school,_

_To show all young witches and wizards what to do_

_With their magic._

_And how to use it true._

_The foundations were laid as the four sat planning_

_And the first students walked these halls._

_The four vowed to teach young minds_

_How to think and do._

_Each founder made a house,_

_Into which they accepted_

_Only students with certain qualities_

_And showed them all they knew._

_Gryffindor looked for,_

_Those courageous_

_And chivalrous._

_While Slytherin accepted those,_

_Of great ambition_

_And sly heart._

_Ravenclaw kept an eye out,_

_For brains_

_And devotion._

_Sweet Hufflepuff,_

_Treasured students who were loyal_

_And hard-working._

_The four houses stood united,_

_Until Slytherin sought to raise pure- bloods_

_High above the rest_

_Saying that only they were worthy of knowledge._

_The other three disagreed,_

_And seeds of discord were sown._

_The houses turned upon another_

_And fought to rule._

_Then Slytherin left,_

_And the duels calmed down._

_But the houses were now separate_

_Not like they were supposed to be._

_So even though the storm has passed,_

_I now beg you all,_

_To take heed of my words_

_And form bonds of friendship_

_Between houses._

_For united we are stronger._

The school applauded as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and started calling names from a list.

- Amber, Katie

A pale, brown-haired girl stumbled forward, looking terrified. She placed the hat onto her head and after a few seconds it decided.

- Hufflepuff!

She scurried to the Hufflepuff table and sat down amid loud applause.

- Annia, Laura

…

Finally, Professor McGonagall called Lily's name.

- Potter, Lily

She stepped forward confidently and put the hat on her head. After a few seconds the hat seemed to have decided.

- Gryffindor!

She smiled and hurried over to the Gryffindor table where her brothers and cousins were waiting for her. She hugged them and sat down. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall seemed to realise something. She blushed.

- I seem to have forgotten a few names!- she announced- Sorry.

Some of the remaining students looked relieved.

- Malfoy, Scorpius

Scorpius was nervous as he walked forward. He was shaking as he placed the hat on his head.

-_Another Malfoy, ei? But you think differently than the others, don't you? Let's see: you've got brains, you're brave, loyal and ambitious. I just don't know where to put you…not Slytherin, no, you're not a Slytherin…hmmm...you're a difficult one. I think you'll fit in _Gryffindor!

Everybody gasped. The silence was absolute until Lily broke it by applauding and calling:

- Come on, silly! Are you going to stand there all day?

Scorpius realised he hadn't moved from the stool. He quickly slid off and returned the hat to its place. He ran down the hall and slid into a seat beside Lily, who smiled at him reassuringly.

- Told you you would fit in.

- Turns out you were right.

Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and the hat and carried them out. Food appeared on all the tables and Scorpius tucked in hungrily but all through the meal, he could feel people's stares on his back.


	4. After the feast

The platters of roast potatoes, chicken, gravy, etc, were soon replaced by puddings. Scorpius, not having tried any of the desserts on the table before him, tried a bit of everything.

When everyone had finished and the platters were empty again, Professor McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands.

- I have a few important notices for you all.

She looked down at all of them and her gaze rested on Scorpius. Their eyes met.

- Some of you are probably in different houses than you or anyone else expected. But, even though, to quote Professor Dumbledore, we sometimes sort too soon, rest assured that your house matches your personality if not perfectly then at least reasonably well. Now, first-years should know that the forest is strictly out of bounds to all students, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that too.

Her eyes searched out James, who had inherited his grandfather's strict disregard for the rules. Behind the headmistress' stern expression, her eyes twinkled in memory of James' father, who had been a student of hers.

- Also, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that any products from the joke shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are strictly banned, as are Fanged Frisbees, Dungbombs, fake wands and, I believe, a total of 513 other objects. If anybody would like to see the complete list, it's tacked to Mr Filch's office door.

She smiled.

- Now, before you all traipse off to bed, I'd like to remind you all that, even though you are split into houses, the school is still one.

A brief pause followed her words.

- Now, off to bed with all of you, classes start tomorrow!

With the usual deafening scraping of benches being pushed back, the school started to file out. Scorpius stood there, not knowing where to go, until Lily came and dragged him over to where all of the new Gryffindors were standing.

- Come on, first years, follow me!- ordered a tall, black girl with long hair tied back into two bunches.- I'm Melissa Culebras, the Gryffindor prefect.

- Pleased to meet you- said Lily, walking on her left side- I'm Lily Potter

-Potter? You mean your dad's…?

- Yes, my dad's Harry Potter, but he's really as normal as you and me. He can't even speak Parseltongue anymore, seeing as Voldemort killed the piece of his soul that was living inside Daddy.

- Wow, it must be so cool to have a dad who defeated the most evil wizard of all time!

- Yeah, maybe…but like I said, he's no different from anyone else…I mean there's his past and all but I don't expect or want any special treatment just because of who my father is.

- Well, okay, pleased to meet you too, Lily.

Scorpius walked behind them all this time, concentrating on not tripping on his slightly too big robes. When they arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, Melissa raised her vice again.

- This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. There's a new password every week. This week's password is _faith_.

The portrait swung open and Melissa climbed in. The first years followed suit.

- Right- continued the prefect- Girl's dorms are on the right, boys on the left. Good night.

She turned to the right and started to climb a spiral staircase.

- Your dorm's the first door- she called down.

The girls followed Melissa and Scorpius was left alone among the boys.

"Alone in company" he thought bitterly

A boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes behind glasses approached Scorpius.

- I'm Albus- he said-Albus Potter

- I'm Scorpius Malfoy

- Do you want me to show you to your dorm?

Scorpius looked around and saw that the common room was empty.

- Please do- he replied

- Come on, then

Albus seemed to take after his sister in the way never stopped talking.

- I'm a second-year, so we won't be in the same dorm or the same classes. Well done, by the way, for being in Gryffindor. I thought you would be in Slytherin, you know, with your dad and all…- he trailed off- Anyway, I hope they don't give a hard time, 'coz you don't seem a thing like your family. This is your dorm.

They had come to a door.

-Thanks- said Scorpius

- No problem, I was on my way up anyway.

He carried on up the stairs as Scorpius opened the door. Inside there were four boys: a small black boy who introduced himself as "Taa Culebras";an angry-looking ginger-haired boy who closed the curtains around his bed as soon as he saw the new arrival; a shy boy with brown hair; and a fat boy who complained loudly about not having eaten enough.

Scorpius introduced himself to Taa, who listened intently. After talking for a few minutes, the boys wished each other good night and Taa went to sleep. Scorpius lay in bed, his pale eyes reflecting the moon and wondered what new surprises the dawn would bring.


	5. Waking up in Hogwarts

Scorpius opened his eyes and smiled at the ceiling. He was at Hogwarts! At Hogwarts and in Gryffindor!

- Hurry up, boys! You're going to be late for breakfast!- called Melissa, the prefect.

- Coming- replied Scorpius as he rolled out of bed.

Only Taa and himself were left on the dorm. He dressed quickly and then shook Taa awake.

- Whazzup?- murmured his dorm mate.

- Breakfast

- Okay, I'm ge'in' up…

Scorpius turned away and started fixing his pale blonde hair. He was interrupted by a snore.

-Taa!- he shouted in his friend's ear

- Whaz 'appenin'?

- Get up!

- Okay, okay…

Scorpius pulled his dorm mate's duvet off him and dropped it on the floor. Taa, finally deciding to listen to his friend, rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. A few minutes later, they both ran down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

Half an hour later, due to having got lost in Hogwarts' many corridors and staircases, they arrived at the nearly empty Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and hurriedly filled their plates with eggs and bacon. Taa tucked in hungrily but Scorpius had noticed a small, red-haired girl hurrying towards them; Lily.

- Hi, Lily- he said, standing up and walking towards her.

- Why were you so late- she demanded,- I've been looking for you everywhere!

- Sorry, we got a bit lost…- he blushed.

- Oh, well,- she interrupted him- here are your timetables

She held two rolls of parchment out to him. He took them and unrolled the first one.

- Culebras, Taa- he read aloud- Taa! Catch!

He threw the parchment over his shoulder and Taa, sitting behind him, caught it. Lily watched them with a small smile on her face. She looked beautiful, noticed Scorpius. Lily saw him staring and blushed.

- So…umm…see you, Scorpius.- she said nervously

- Yeah, um…bye- he replied- Lily…

But she had already turned and rushed out into the Entrance Hall where she was met by a gaggle of giggling girls.

- The first day and you've already got a crush on someone- said Taa incredulously

- Shut it, Taa

- Okay, okay, come on, we don't want to be late for class!

A little while later, they arrived in the Transfiguration classroom just as Professor McGonagall opened the door. They filed in and Scorpius found himself sitting next to Lily. She grinned at him friendlily.

-Isn't Hogwarts great…- she said happily.

- Yeah- he said, looking into her big, brown eyes and noticing the specks of deep green that were only visible when they caught the light in a certain way- beautiful…

Lily giggled and turned away to talk to a blonde girl with freckles and deep blue eyes.

- …and I've been practising simple spells, you know: _reparo_ and stuff like that…- the girl was saying.

When she noticed Scorpius' eyes on her, she giggled and whispered something to Lily. Lily smiled and introduced her friend.

- Scorpius, this is Millie

- Nice to meet you- he replied, smiling sweetly at her

- You too- she giggled and turned away to whisper in Lily's ear again. This time, Scorpius heard the words clearly: 'he's cute'

He blushed and turned to face the front as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

- Transfiguration is one of the most important subjects you will be taking in your years at Hogwarts. I hope that each and every one of you works hard in my classes…


	6. The first classes

When Professor McGonagall finished her speech, she set them the task of turning a pin into a needle. The class began waving their wands and shouting the assigned spell. Lily had tucked her hair behind her ear and was trying enthusiastically. After a few tries, she looked up, frustrated and saw Scorpius' eyes on her. For the first time, she noticed the colour of his eyes, a bluish-grey. Their gazes met and Lily grinned at him. He returned the smile happily, glad to finally be welcomed and accepted.

- Have you managed it yet?- she asked

- What?- he blurted out stupidly

- The pin…you've got to turn it into a needle

- Oh yeah…

He turned to his pin and grimaced at it. Then, feeling Lily's eyes upon him, he waved his wand and muttered the spell. The pin glowed on his desk and then fell still. Lily reached over and examined it.

- You've done it! Professor!

Professor McGonagall turned and walked towards them.

- Yes, Miss Potter?

- Look! Scorpius has done it!

The Transfiguration mistress took the needle from Lilly's outstretched hand and examined it. She looked slightly surprised when she found it perfect.

- Well done, Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slyth…I mean Gryffindor!

Scorpius smiled, Lily noticed that Millie had been right, he _was_ cute.

- Now, Miss Potter, why don't you try instead of watching Mr Malfoy?- said Professor McGonagall

Lily blushed and quickly tried the spell, with the same result as Scorpius.

- Well done, another ten points to Gryffindor. - she smiled in memory of Lily's father's first attempt- lucky you've inherited your mother's brains!

Lily giggled. If all the stories that her Uncle Ron told about their Hogwarts days were true, she wasn't surprised that the transfiguration mistress was glad she didn't take more after her father.

- Ow!- Millie shrieked from behind them. She held up her finger, which was bleeding- I poked myself with the pin!

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and flicked her wand in Millie's direction. The wound in her finger closed and she wiped the blood on her robes.

- Thanks, Professor

- Don't be so careless with your work, Miss Graul.

- I'm not careless, I just slipped…

Half an hour later, they checked their timetables and trooped up to the Charms classroom. Tiny Professor Flitwick greeted them and told them to take their seats quickly. This time, Lily sat with Millie. She looked around for Scorpius and saw him chatting to a tall, black boy. Together, Scorpius and his friend came and sat behind her and Millie. Lily turned around just to look at Scorpius and noticed his full lips. He saw her looking and she blushed and quickly searched for a conversation subject. She was spared by Scorpius' friend.

- So, Scorpius, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?

- Oh, yeah, Taa this is Lily Potter- he replied- And Lily- he turned to face her- this is Taa Culebras

- Nice to meet you- she said

- Same to you- he replied with a cheeky grin.

- And I'm Millie Graul- interrupted Lily's friend

- Nice to meet you, Millie- said Taa

- You too- she replied, blushing.

Lily shook her head, amazed. But Millie _was_ right: Taa had a certain charm about him. Lily turned her head towards her friend when she beckoned.

- He's sexy!- she whispered

Lily burst into giggles; that was so typical of her friend. Millie joined in with the giggles and they both giggled uncontrollably under the boys' confused gazes. They stopped their giggling when Professor Flitwick cleared his throat loudly and started telling them about his subject: Charms.

- In this class, you will learn some useful little charms that may help you in the years to come. Every one of you will be able to master these spells, some of you with more work than others…


	7. Tears and comfort

**Oh God, sorry for taking so long, I haven't been on FanFiction for ages, I've been so caught up in school and all and I completely forgot about this story. If anybody's waiting for any other of my stories, rest assured they're coming soon. =)**

That night, Lily couldn't sleep. She looked around and saw that Millie and all her other dorm-mates we're asleep so she put on her dressing gown and tiptoed down to the common room. She was surprised to see that she wasn't alone.

"Scorpius?"

The boy jumped violently, she had obviously startled him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you...I couldn't sleep...what are you doing down here?"

He looked at her with his lovely grey eyes and tried to smile.

"The same as you, I guess, I couldn't sleep either"

"Oh"

Scorpius patted the sofa next to him and the redhead sat down. After a few minutes of silence, Lily spoke up, worry showing in her voice.

"Scor, what's wrong? I mean, behind your eyes there's always _something_, some sadness or anxiety…"

She trailed off when she saw how intently he was looking at her.

"You really noticed it?" he asked

She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke over her.

"It's always been there, inside my head, the constant call to follow, to be like my father and my grandfather, to _join _, to sit with them in their green robes thinking they're better than anyone else…I'm not like them, Lily, you saw it right away. How did you see it? Why can't anyone else see that _I'm not a Slytherin?"_

The tears that had been battling to come to the surface for so long succeeded.

"Oh, Scorpius" said the little girl, hugging him "It'll be okay, they'll all see soon. I _know _ you're different, I know you'll ignore that call. And I'll help you."

They sat like that until the fire burnt down, The boy burying his face in her shoulder with Lily trying to comfort him.

"I'll always be your friend, Scor, remember that" she whispered before shyly kissing him on the cheek and hurrying up the stairs to her dorm.


End file.
